A Changeling Nightmare
by candycanelila
Summary: Alternate ending to "A Canterlot Wedding". After being caught by the changelings, Twilight and her friends are transformed and horror and sadness ensue. Just a short fic based on an epic picture that isn't mine. Sorry for a crumby summary! It's better than it sounds!
1. Prologue - Queen of Horror

**AN: My first MLP fic. Don't worry, the others will be happier. This was just the first plot bunny I took seriously. And about the picture, I don't actually know where it's from. If you read this and it's yours, please tell me and I'll write that down.**

**And the song is a parody of This Day Aria. If you don't understand the melody, I'll put it on Youtube someday.**

* * *

Prologue – Queen of Horror

Chrysalis turned to Cadence, smirking as her minions finished spinning a cocoon around Celestia. "Well, Cadence. What shall we do with your friends when they return?"

Cadence struggled against her bonds. "They will succeed! They'll find the elements and defeat you!"

Chrysalis chuckled. "Well… Assuming your ridiculous hypothesis is incorrect, what would you rather have me do to your precious friends? I could—"

"Leave my friends alone!" Cadence shrieked. She summoned a spell, throwing all her power at Chrysalis. Chrysalis simply laughed and side stepped, and let the magic crash into the wall behind her.

"As I was saying, I could let them go…" Cadence's eyes lit up. "…But that would be simply boring." Cadence's face fell. "I could put them in eternal exile, like I am likely to do to you… Or…" Chrysalis smirked. "I could have a little fun…"

Cadence shrieked again and struggled, only to collapse in tears. The crying only lasted for a minute or so and soon Cadence was furious again.

"You won't get away with this!" She shouted. "Twilight and her friends will—"

She was cut off by the door opening and Twilight and the others being herded in by changelings.

Chrysalis smirked at Cadence. "You were saying?" She turned to the others. "You do realize the reception's been cancelled, don't you?" She shouted in a joking manner. She looked up at the changelings. "Go! Feed!" They rushed out the door. "Wait." The changelings stopped and turned around. "You, you, you and you stay." The four she pointed out rushed to her side and the rest left. She slammed the doors and chuckled.

"It's funny, really." Chrysalis cupped Twilights face in her hoof. "Twilight here was suspicious of my behavior all along." Twilight pulled away and Chrysalis paced the floor." Too bad the rest of you were too caught up in your wedding planning to realize those suspicions were correct!" She chuckled.

Applejack walked to Twilight. "Sorry Twi. We should've listened to you…"

Twilight smiled apologetically. "It's not your fault. She fooled everypony!"

Chrysalis walked to the window. "Hm, I did, didn't I?" Then she started to sing.

_This day has been just perfect_

_The kind of day of which I've dreamed since I was small_

_Everypony I'll soon control_

_Every stallion, mare and foal_

_Who says a girl can't really have it all!?_

She paced around the room as she sang.

_I came to feed, and feed I have_

_And maybe rule I think I can!_

_I won't be lying if I say_

_This has been the most fun ever _

_I've been waiting for forever_

_When I return home I shall be the queen!_

_My group we soon shall rise to power_

_All things pure we will devour_

_All the world, consumed, will be all mine!_

She laughed and circled the ponies, who cowered in fear of what she'd do next.

_Finally the moment has arrived!_

_I'll rule the world, to power I will rise!_

_Everypony will bow to me!_

_Just wait and you will see!_

_The whole world will be!_

"Mine. All Mine." She chuckled and paced around the group of ponies. "Now, what to do with you…"

**AN: Heh… Was it good? Like I said, I'm not usually so dark and horror and… Stuff, but I got a plot bunny. So R and R!**

**ttyl ;- ]**


	2. Chapter 1 - We're Changeling

**AN: Thanks for those of you who reviewed. It'll get more horror-ish soon. Oh, OH, and do ya like my play on words? It's almost like ****_we're changing_**** only for the sake of awesomeness and silliness, it's ****_we're changeling_****. Heh. Ya get it? Hehe?**

**I'm done now…**

Chapter 1 – We're Changeling

* * *

Chrysalis slowly advanced closer and closer to the mane six, who were nervously backing into a corner. "Cadence and I were talking earlier while you were wasting your strength. We were thinking about letting you go… But that would be no fun at all…" Twilight scowled at her, while Rarity whispered something to Fluttershy. "And while I could throw you into eternal exile, as I am going to do with your lovely friend," Chrysalis tilted her head toward Cadence. "I found a much better purpose for you."

Chrysalis whistled and the four changelings that were still in the room grabbed Rainbow Dash, Twilight, Pinkie Pie and Rarity, who was still whispering with Fluttershy. Four more changelings flew in the window and backed Applejack and Fluttershy into the corner.

The changeling holding Rainbow Dash struggled to keep her from flying away. Chrysalis used her magic to hold Rainbow upside down in the middle of the room and waved off the changeling.

Rainbow Dash kicked and growled at Chrysalis. "Let me go, you… You dirty, rotten, fiend, you, you—"

Chrysalis chuckled. "Language, Rainbow." Rainbow quieted but continued to glare angrily at Chrysalis. "As I was saying…" She paced in circles around Rainbow. "While you were fighting my minions, you severely injured a few of them." She sighed. "Alas, I'm only a general in my hive of Changelings, and I am only granted a certain number of changelings to work for me every moon. It will take ages for my solders to recover from your violence, so I need some replacements…"

"And where do ya plan on getting' those?" Applejack angrily asked from the corner, trying to listen to Fluttershy's whispers while listening to Chrysalis.

Chrysalis chuckled. "Well it's simple really." All the ponies in the room – Except Shining Armor, he's still in a trance – had a terrible feeling that they knew what was coming. "Changelings have a very potent venom with a very powerful, irreversible effect that we commonly use when dealing with stupid prisoners."

Chrysalis nodded at one of the changelings who flew over and grabbed Rainbow Dash. Rainbow, realizing what was happening, struggled violently. "Oh, no ya don't!" Rainbow kicked the changeling in the face and it fell to the ground with a loud thump.

Chrysalis shrieked angrily and dropped Rainbow Dash on the ground. Rainbow groaned and rolled over, shaking out her wing. Chrysalis whistled and a changeling dashed at Rainbow. Before she could react, the changeling sank it's fangs into her flank.

* * *

**AN: SOOOOOOOOOOOO… Yeah, I'm gonna do the horror in da next chapter. So, I've got a feeling you all know basically what's gonna happen. I do have some sneaky stuff that you'll never guess, so…**

**Cutthroat Drummer: Yup! You win the first reviewer award! A cookie! (::) **

**Northgalus2002: I'm not sure if the others will really be important here. I'm thinking about doing a sequel, but I'm not too sure. **

**Sorry it's so short! I'm not good at long stuff…**

**ttyl ;- ]**


End file.
